Intelligent Ninja Doing Idiotic Things
by KJMathers
Summary: Up first, Yukimi receives spam concerning his dislike of children. Will a parody of 'Green Eggs and Ham' break him of his hatred? Not likely...


"This is spam.

This is spam.  
>I am spam."<p>

Oh, stupid spam.  
>Oh, stupid spam.<br>I do not like  
>to receive spam.<p>

"Do you like kids, I ask you ma'm."

I do not like them…hey, I ain't no ma'm. I do not like kids, you stupid spam!

"Would you like them, in here, out there?"

I do not want them, here or there. I hate those dumb kids anywhere. I do not like kids, nor am I a "ma'm", I do not like them, email of spam.

"Would you want them in your house? Would you want them if they had louse?"

I do not want them here in my house, and I have no idea what is this 'louse'. I do not want them here or there. I hate those dumb brats anywhere. I do not like kids, nor am I a "ma'm". I do not like you, oh piece of spam.

"Would you mail them in a box? Would you feed them to a fox?"

How right in a box! Yes, to the fox! Not in my house, what is this louse? I do not want them here or there. I do not like kids anywhere. I would not have kids, I am. No. "Ma'm". I hate you, hate you, mail that is spam.

"Will you, will you, drive them in your car. Take them, take them, here they are."

No! I cannot, am not, in my car.

"You can like them, you will see. Do you like them in this tree?"

….Perhaps, perhaps, in that tree. So long as they do let me be. But in my car, no way, no how. I would really like to stop this now.

I will send them in a box, away to be a meal for that fox. I will not have them in my house, especially if they had this "louse". I cannot have them here or there. I hate them, hate them anywhere. I don't think you know who I am, why did you email me this spam?

"At school! At school. Would you teach them all at a school?"

Hell no, not school. Stay in the tree. Out of my car. Away from me! I will ship those brats inside a box, to be the meal for a hungry fox. I will rid them of these things called "louse" and shoo them from my little house. I cannot stand them here or there. I despise those brats most anywhere. I hate you, hate you, telegram, with your message full of spam.

"Say, it is dark! They cry in the dark. Will you console them in the dark?"

I am no sitter, now you see, those brats, they can just let me be.

"The rain then, rain, as they are wet, soaking, you could, I bet."

They can help themselves when it rains. And in the dark, and filling their brains. Out of my car, fall from a tree, I do not even care to see. Stay from my house, keep your louse. Shipped in a box to hungry fox. I hate these children here and there, I'll punish children everywhere.

"For these kids, you don't give a damn?"

I truly hate them, piece of spam.

"And what about this little goat. Surely, surely, this young goat?"

A loophole there, truly you see. I would not, even with a goat.

"What about if I gave you this boat?"

Your bribes I hate, no not a boat! A kid you see, I even hate that goat. No shelter for them from the rain, a kid can help his own damn brain. And in the dark, stuck up a tree. Out of my car, feet off upholstery. I swear to ship them in a box. Yes they will be fed to a hungry fox. I want them gone, oh from my house. Especially with those little louse. I hate them, hate them, here and there. I really hate kids everywhere.

About kids I don't give a damn, so go away, you piece of spam.

S"o you hate them, this you say. Help one, help one, and you may. Help a child, this I say."

Spam!  
>If you leave me now, I swear,<br>I will help one, but I still won't care.

…..

Hey….  
>I still don't like you, piece of spam.<br>How is it you know who I am?  
>I did not take your bribe of boat.<br>A billy's kid, yeah, that's a goat.  
>I didn't help one in the rain. In the dark. Or from a tree.<br>I still hate kids, hey, that's just me.

But I may ship them in a box, or feed them to a hungry fox.  
>Still, they can stay inside my house, so long as they have no "louse".<br>I still have no care here or there, for children that are anywhere.

I still really don't give a damn.  
>Delete, Delete, this piece of spam.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: It invaded my mind. I had to. I shouldn't be allowed to think...


End file.
